Love from the Past
by Hashi-kun
Summary: what happens when Hashirama and Tobirama are sent to the future on a diferent time line, read to discover. yaoi, don't like don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Love from the Past

**Pairing: **Hashirama/Naruto; Tobirama/Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own Tempus

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"**demon talking"**

'_**demon thinking'**_

**Chapter 1**

Hashirama was walking down the main street of the newly founded Konoha, towards the hokage mansion for some good disgusting paperwork.

'_I have to remember to kill the one who invented paperwork' _he thought while imagining how big the pile of paper was in his desk.

A few minutes after he started his paperwork he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he said

"Hokage-sama there's a man here to see you" Mira, his secretary, said.

"Send him in." he replied.

And so the stranger went in and greeted Hashirama.

"Good morning lord hokage." The stranger said.

"Good morning Mr. …"

"Tempus" Tempus completed the sentence for him.

Just then Tobirama decided to barge in the office.

"Good of you to join us Tobirama-san."

"Excuse me!" Tobirama said with a confuse look on his face.

"I'm Tempus, The Guardian of Time and Space." Tempus introduced himself formally.

"And what business do you have with us?" asked Hashirama.

So, Tempus explained to them the reasons for his appearance outside the dimensions of time and space and what he was asked to do there.

"So, the Elders of the universe want us to be sent to the future of a different time line then the one we are now." Said Tobirama surprised at what he was supposed to do on their destination.

"But why do the Elders wish us there?" asked suspicious of all this.

"The only thing the Elders told me is that I'm to erase this time line but to save you two from the erasing." Answered Tempus.

After several hours of explanation and convincing the Senju brothers they settle that they would leave that night at midnight, without knowing what awaited them on the end of their journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Love from the Past

**Pairing: **Hashirama/Naruto; Tobirama/Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own Tempus

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"**demon talking"**

'_**demon thinking'**_

**Chapter 2**

We find jounin Naruto on his favorite place, The Hokage Mountain, writing his report of the mission he and his genin team had. Naruto's team only has two genin because the third died of cancer, he was already too weak for the treatment. While writing his report he found something unusual on his back, nine fluffy fox tails, '_since when do I have tails_' he thought.

"**Since I made them appear on you**" someone said from behind him.

Naruto was surprised to see a fox the size of Akamaru(in the shippuden series), but what surprised him more was to see nine tails instead of one.

"Kyuubi?! How are you out here? And why did you give me fox tails?"asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"**First of kit, yes it's me, second I'm outside because I found a way to do so and those tails are part of that way, finally I gave you fox tails because the old geezers to turn you in to a demon for you soon-to-be mate**" explained Kyuubi.

With that explanation Naruto grabbed Kyuubi, by one of his tail, and went, at almost the speed of light, to Tsunade. When he got there he barged into the her office and started shouting.

"BAA-CHAN"

"what can't you see I'm … busy. Naruto what are those?" said Tsunade a bit startled.

"That's why I'm here. This stupid fox gave his tail, turned me into a demon for my, as he said it, soon-to-be mate. So I would like you to punish him with that super strength you have" said Naruto and Kyuubi gulped at this.

Tsunade gave an evil smile that could scare even the Elders of the Universe. And then she started to choke Kyuubi until he pasted out. Just as Kyuubi pasted out a blinding light appeared and both Naruto and Tsunade covered their eyes. After the light disappeared they gasped at what they saw.

Standing right in front of them were none others than Hashirama and Tobirama. Tsunade had tears in her eyes and before she could say anything Tempus appeared and spoke to the four of them, kyuubi was still out.

"Hello Naruto, Tsunade. I know you're happy to see them, Tsunade, but they don't know you." Tempus said to her

"what do you mean?" she asked with confusion.

"They are from a different time line and from a time where you are not born yet and never will be. That time-line is going to be eliminated from existence."

"Then how come they are here?" asked Naruto.

"They are the ones the Elders ordered me to save and bring them to this time line. And I see Kyuubi did his part. "

"What do you mean? This a part of the Elders wish? And just what Elders are talking about?"

"Exacly what I said, yes it is a part of their wish and I'm speaking of The Elders of the Universe." Tempus answered.

Naruto pasted out when realization hit him hard. He woke a few hours later in his new apartment with all the others there, Tsunade, Kyuubi, the Senju brothers and Tempus. They heard a moan and went to check on Naruto and for some reason Hashirama felt that he was more preoccupied with Naruto than the others.

"**Kit, are you alright?**" asked Kyuubi with worry in his voice.

"yes I'm ok, I just fainted when I started to add the pieces of this …uh, my head…puzzle." said Naruto.

"What did you fo…" she was cut off by Hashirama.

"Let him rest a bit. Tsunade, go we'll take care of him while you're out." Said Hashirama with a serious tone.

"Hey! I don't ne…oww!" Tobirama smacked Naruto on the head to shut him up.

"Ok, I'll be back by the end of the day." she said before leaving.

Time pasted by rather quickly, the Senju brother were discussing how were they suppose to find their mates in this time line. All they knew was that they were two guys, to make matters worse.

"I think I found mine" said Hashirama "And he's in that room" he continued pointing to Naruto's room. Kyuubi was in the living room with them.

'_**Man, I thought he would never get it**_" thought Kyuubi.

"**Well, I guess I can tell you now. Yes, Hashirama your mate is Naruto, and you must claim him in six months. Which means you gotta court him FAST.**" said Kyuubi.

"What about me? Can't you tell me who mine is?" asked Tobirama.

"**Sorry, but until you have a solid suspicion of who he is I can't.**" said Kyuubi.

Meanwhile, at the Hokage mansion:

Tsunade was thinking on what Tempus told her. He said that she will announce the presence of her relatives and mentioning everything about the time line and about the Elders.

"Neko!" called Tsunade.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Inform the entire village of an announcement I'll make tomorrow at noon. Everyone must be present. And don't worry about informing Naruto, I'll tell him myself." she ordered.

"Yes, Lady Hokage. I beg your leave." Neko said and left to perform her assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Love from the Past

**Pairing: **Hashirama/Naruto; Tobirama/Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own Tempus, Shizuka, Takeshi and Shin.

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"**demon talking"**

'_**demon thinking'**_

**Chapter 3**

It was the day of the announcement Tsunade was going to make and it was close to the appointed time. Tsunade was just explaining some things that were going to happen after the announcement.

"So, Naruto, as I said yesterday, Hashirama is going to be the sensei of your team with you."

"Very well, baa-chan." said Naruto, looking at Hashirama and blushing at the memory of yesterday's night talk with him.

_Flashback_

_After Tsunade left Naruto's apartment Hashirama went to Naruto's room and knocked at the door._

"_Yes, come in" said Naruto._

"_Can I speak to you, naruto?" asked Hashirama with a faint blush on his face._

"_Sure, come on in." Naruto said with his usual grin printed on his face._

" _I wanted to speak to you about the reason I was sent here." Hashirama said._

"_Does that reason have something to do with me?" Naruto asked confused._

"_Yes, I was sent here to revive the mokuton here, which means, finding a mate and you are my mate, Naruto." Hashirama explained._

_Naruto just opened his mouth to say something but nothing would come out. Hashirama, seeing this, continued._

"_So, I would like to ask to court you, since I don't want to force you to anything."_

"_You may court me, Hashirama, I actually feel that I have feelings for you as well." Naruto said blushing like mad._

_Hashirama was about to leave when Naruto grabbed his hand and said_

"_Hashirama, could you stay with me tonight, please? I've been feeling lonely ever since I've been transformed, and that's just for some hours."_

"_Of course, Naruto." said Hashirama._

_That night, they slept in each others arms and with a smile, filled with love, on their faces,_

_End of Flashback_

While Naruto was remembering this Tsunade said that Tobirama would receive a genin team next year.

"Alright, let's get this announcement over with!" Tsunade said getting out of her office.

As expected, the entire village was present for the Godaime's speech. In her speech Tsunadde told everything Tempus told her, the Senju brothers being present and presenting them to the village. The people cheered and celebrate the entire day. But just after the celebrating a small earthquake occurred, it was finished a few seconds after it started. Just then Tempus appeared in a blinding light.

"Don't worry about the earthquakes, they shouldn't cause many casualties." Tempus said.

"But why are they happening?" asked Tsunade with panic in her voice.

"The time lines are adjusting themselves and creating a new balance between them, since I erased one." Tempus said.

"Baa-chan, you have this covered, right? I need to check on my team." Naruto said.

"Our team!" Hashirama corrected him.

"Yes, I do. You two can go." Tsunade said.

And so Naruto and Hashirama went to check on their team, while Tobirama went to check and help the people with more advanced age and the injured. Naruto and Hashirama got to their team and were greeted by Shizuka.

"Hi sensei and Hashirama –sama." Shizuka said.

She has shoulder length straight black hair with blond stripes and sea green eyes. Her teammate, Takeshi, has short light brown hair and coffee brown eyes.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked, a bit more relaxed now.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei. We are." Takeshi answered.

"Why is Hashirama-sama here too?" asked Shizuka.

"Tsunade putted him with me as your sensei." Naruto said.

"Really?" both of the asked with sparkles in their eyes.

"Yes, it is true." Hashirama said.

"Naruto where is your third genin?" he asked.

At this question Hashirama received frowns from Naruto and the kids. Then Naruto simply said, after a few seconds that looked like hours

"Shin died from cancer. He didn't have the strength to go through the treatment."

"I'm sorry." Was all Hashirama could say at the moment.

After the village had calmed down, everyone went to their houses to rest because the only thing there to be done was to clean and tidy everything in the stores and houses. Tobirama was walking home when he bumped into someone. It was Kakashi.

"Sorry" both of them said at the same time.

Then they looked at each other for some seconds, then for some strange reason they ran to their homes with a hard blush on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Love from the Past

**Pairing: **Hashirama/Naruto; Tobirama/Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own Tempus

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"**demon talking"**

'_**demon thinking'**_

Tobirama arrived home still with the hard blush on his face. He slammed the door so hard that Hashirama and Naruto, that were cuddling on the couch, jumped a meter high.

"What's the matter Tobirama?" Hashirama asked his brother.

"N-n-n-n-nothing, nothing at all!" Tobirama answered and ran at the speed of light to his room.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Naruto dumbfounded.

"He found his mate." said Kyuubi with a mischievous grin.

That night Tobirama stayed awake the whole time thinking about the one he saw and the same one who made him blush that hard, not even the prettiest of women could do that to him, much less a man. When sleep took over him he dreamt of that man, and they weren't _dry_ dreams.

The next morning Hashirama found his bother with a horrible sleepless face.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Nothing, just had some insomnia." Tobirama replied

"Ok if you say so." Said Hashirama not at all believing his brother.

"Hashi-kun, baa-chan is summoning us for a mission." Shouted Naruto from the living room.

They began calling each other by nicknames since the night of the earthquake.

"Coming Naru-chan." Replied Hashirama.

At Tsunade's office

"There have been reports of a temple hidden deep within a forest at the Fire Country's border. Your mission is to go there and explore this temple and retrieve the object that's being guarded there, it has something to do with you Naruto." Tsunade briefed them on the mission.

"What do you mean, Tsunade baa-chan?" asked Naruto confused.

"The entrance to the temple has nine-tailed fox statues, which means it's a temple of Kyuubi, who is now you." explained Tsunade.

"I see, may I take Kurama with me?" said Naruto

"who's Kurama?" asked Tsunade

"That would be me old hag?" said Kurama(Kyuubi for those who do not read the manga)

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead at the "old hag" coment. Naruto and Hashirama sweat dropped. The next thing they saw was Kurama flying through the window of the office.

'_Poor Kurama_' was all that Naruto and Hashirama thought.

"Tsunade, who's going to look for our team?" Hashirama asked

"I was going to ask Tobirama, why?" Tsunade said

"Just wanted to know they would be in good hands." said Hashirama

"Now with that settled, you two leave in two hours. Dismissed." Said Tsunade

So they went home to prepare things for the mission. The journey to the border was three days long so they prepared their pickings for at least a month, considering they would be there investigating the temple and probably encountering life threatening traps. They checked for provision, weapons and first-aid kits and putted them in storage scrolls. Just as they were about to leave Kurama came all muddy and with a lot of thorns on his fur.

"Are you alright, Kurama?" asked Naruto

"Do I look like I'm ok?" asked a pissed Kurama thinking that she was getting the bite of her life on her but.

Time skip – 2 hours later

Already on the road to the temple, Naruto's tails shot up as if he was feeling something. In fact he was feeling the energy of an animal, but this energy felt different, almost as if the animal was in pain.

"I feel something. An animal in pain, I think." said Naruto as he shot his head in the direction the animal was.

"Want to check it out?" ask Hashirama seeing Naruto's worried face.

Ever since Naruto's transformation he is more connected to nature the when he's in sage mode.

"Let's go. Just to be sure." said Naruto

When they got there they saw a tiger with its left back paw in a bear trap. But this was no ordinary tiger, it had blue fur with silvery stripes instead of the orange and white with black stripes. Naruto approached the tiger and it growl to him, Naruto tried to calm the tiger by emanating a calming aura. As soon as he saw the tiger beginning to calm down he freed the tiger's paw and proceeded to treat the wound and to Naruto and the other's surprise the tiger licked his hand as to thank Naruto.

"There, that should do it." He said as he finished bandaging the paw

They went back to their way but Naruto was surprised that the tiger was following him with a bit of difficulty, since it was injured.

"I think it likes you, Naruto" said Hashirama with a chuckle

"She does!" said Kurama

"She!?" asked Naruto and Hashirama shocked

"Yes, she. And she's following Naruto because she feels, somewhat, indebt to him." Kurama explained to them.

"Looks like we're taking her with us, Hashi." said Naruto

"Looks like it."

"Let's get back on the road, I want to see this temple" said Kurama

"You didn't know of the existence of it?" asked Naruto

"Nope, just found out when you did." said Kurama

They continued their way with Naruto still surprised that Kurama didn't know of the existence of a temple in his honor. Night came quick, they started to set camp for the night and discussed the plan for when they got to the temple because it would sure be full of traps that would surely be life threatening. They woke up early and gathered everything and continued on their journey. By the end of the day they reached the temple's entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Love from the Past

**Pairing: **Hashirama/Naruto; Tobirama/Kakashi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but I do own Tempus

"talking"

'_thinking_'

"**demon talking"**

'_**demon thinking'**_

Hashirama, Kurama and Naruto stood in awe at the entrance of the temple. The entrance had two very big statues of Kyuubi on either side, above the door there was an inscription. "_Only those devoted to the Great Demon Lord may enter, if not accept death with great amount of pain._" At this warning Hashirama couldn't help but feel fear. Just then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to se Naruto with a reassuring smile on his face.

"It's ok. I'm here and as far as I know you are devoted to me right?" said Naruto who received a nod in return.

"And since I'm now the 'Great Demon Lord', nothing will happen to you, ok?"

"Of course I'm devoted to you, after all you're my soul mate. And I'll follow you to hell if I have to." said Hashirama with much love and caring clearly evident in his voice.

So, after that, they entered the temple. Once they did, they almost throw up with the putrid smell of corpses. Then they look at their left and saw another inscription '_only the truly devoted ones may find the answer to the nine riddles of this temple_'. Then they looked ahead and saw many dragon heads ready to fire really hot flames, then they saw that there were no corpses on a path filled with drawing of flames so they thought that if they walked over that path they would be fine. They did so and passed to the second riddle which they saw it was something about water. There was a large pool filled with water, the pool was larger than any shinobi could jump, then they saw a pillar and decided to use it as a bridge since it was as high as the pool was in length, from where they were standing that is. But as naruto was preparing a rasengan he saw that his chakra was being absorbed by the water.

"So the water absorbs chakra, but does it absorb elemental chakra?" asked Hashirama to himself.

So he prepared a wood jutsu to make a pathway for them to walk. It turns out the water only absorbs non-elemental chakra.

The next room had a cave like environment, stalagmites, stalactites and even sideways, which was odd. They then noticed that there were cracks everywhere, floor, ceiling and walls.

"Be careful, Naru-chan. This room has weak structures." Warned Hashirama

"Ok." Was Naruto's only answer

As soon as Naruto set foot on the room floor, it started to collapse, the sideways stalactites were projected towards them and the roof started to fall.

"WOOD STYLE: TREES OF BINDING" shouted Hashirama, the trees appeared from the ground to sustain the roof. The trees weren't going to hold for munch time, so they rushed to the exit of the room at anbu speed in the case of Hashirama and Naruto just used Hiraishin. When they looked behind them the room's floor was gone.

"How are getting back now?" asked Naruto with a worried look on his face.

"We'll think of something when the time comes." Said Hashirama, already thinking of using a wood jutsu to build a bridge.

"Man, it's a temple in my honor and it gives me the creeps." said Naruto as they walked to the next room.

"**Welcome to the club kit, welcome to the club.**" said Kurama, with a bit (a lot) of sarcasm.

"Be quiet you damn fox. You're enjoying this. We can see it in your eyes." said an angry Hashirama.

"Calm down, Hashi-kun. I have in mind a wonderful punishment for him when we return and it involves a certain blond woman you know very well!" said Naruto with a glint in his eyes and Hashirama just smiled evily.

Meanwhile in Konoha:

"Alright kid I think you are ready for this. Has Naruto spoken to you about kenjutsu?" asked Tobirama to the genin of his brother and Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei said that we should be ready to learn it almost at the beginning of the chunin exams." Replied Takeshi

"I see. Well I think you are ready so let's go to a weapon shop and pick you some weapons." said Tobirama

So they set of to the shopping district. They saw many weapon shops that just made Tobirama want to puke at the sheer amount of bad quality weapons he saw. Them they came across Higurashi's weapon shop and what he saw made his eyes wide as those special plates where you put cakes and other desserts. He was very tempted to buy one for himself. The weapons were of such high quality that he was almost drooling himself. Then he saw coming out of the shop the man he bumped yesterday. He went crimson again and Shizuka didn't miss that and knew exactly that Tobirama had a thing for him.

"Hi Kakashi-san! What are you doing here?" asked Takeshi

This brought Kakashi out of his thoughts about Tobirama because he was glad that his mask hid away the blush he had upon seeing Tobirama.

"Hi kids. I was just replenishing my stock of kunais and shurikens. This is the best weapon shop in Konoha, in my opinion." said Kakashi.

"I see what you mean, Kakashi-san. These weapons on display are of very high quality. Do they make them here as well as sell them?" asked Tobirama with a voice that showed he was very (almost fainting) nervous.

"Y-y-y-yes t-they do." stuttered Kakashi

"Come on kids go inside and look for a weapon that you feel is right for you."

"Hai!" they both said and entered the shop.

"So…umm…you are taking care of them while naruto is away?" asked Kakashi still nervous but not stuttering anymore.

"Yeah" was Tobirama's only response

"Are you sure they are ready for a weapon, Tobirama-sama?"

"I think so, according to them, Naruto said they should be ready right before the chunin exams and since they are next month. Please just call me Tobirama, Kakashi-san." He said

"If you call me Kakashi, I'm not that much of a fan of formalities." Kakashi said

In the store the kids were looking for the right weapon. Shizuka was in the sword section and Takeshi in the spear. Shizuka was looking at a whip sword with a blue handle with wave patterns, the blade was a shade of blue that looked almost silver white, the blade was also coming out of a blue Chinese dragon head with golden highlights. She picked it up and it instantly felt right in her hand so she decided that it was that weapon she would take. Takeshi was currently looking at a weapon that shouldn't be in that section. It was a chain kunai, but this kunai was special, the blade was in the form of flames coming out of a red Chinese dragon with black highlights, the chain was a very dark, almost black, blood red with a red crescent moon at the other end. He then called the store cleric and a man with a muscle build body and long light brown hair tied in a low ponytail (imagine neji's) came to him.

"I see you took a liking to Lucifer!" said the cleric

"Yes, but isn't it in the wrong section?" Takeshi responded

"indeed it is, I wonder how I missed that?"

"Well have you chosen your weapons?" Tobirama asked the kids

"Hai, Tobirama-sama!" both said showing their chosen weapons

Tobirama was quite impressed with them.

"Very well let's pay for them and be on our way." he told them

At the counter, the cleric just whistled at seeing the weapons.

"well kids, you do have taste in weapons. The weapon the girl is taking is called Oceana, it's prefect for water users as it can channel water chakra and make water dragons do her bidding, and don't mean the ones made of water. Lucifer there controls the very flames of hell, and gives the boy, when he's strong enough, the ability to summon Lucifer himself. I came across those weapons long ago, but I was never able to find their rightful owner. Every single person that touched them was burned or felt like they were drowning."

After they payed for the weapons they left. Shizuka after receiving the sheath of the blade settled it on her back Takeshi wrapped his chain kunai around his waist letting the flame shaped blade on the same side as the crescent moon one, on his left side.

"Alright kids, go home and rest for today. We'll be having missions tomorrow morning and kenjutsu training in the afternoon."

And so they went their ways. Tobirama went in a different way than his home which was an apartment shared with Naruto and Hashirama. He went after Kakashi to try and learn more about him, so he decided to invite him for a drink.

"Kakashi, hold on a second!"

Kakashi hearing his name being called halted his pace and turned around to meet who ever called him.

"Yes, Tobirama. Did you needed something?" Kakashi asked

"Yes, I do. I would like to invite you for a drink tonight, if you are free that is." Tobirama said

"I'd love to. Maybe we can get to know each aother a bit better." Was Kakashi reply.


End file.
